Search For The Reverse Thief
by MuraSaturn
Summary: Bakura wants to meet Santa Claus for himself after being told that he can break into millions of houses over night. Will Bakura find the thief in reverse and get an answer or does Santa have other plans in mind?


** Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, My Only Wish, Christmas, or Santa Claus.**

It was Christmas Eve as Ryou Bakura hummed to a song on the radio as he placed the shiny green Christmas ornament near the top of the tree. He had been decorating the tree for about an hour and his boxes of decorations were still full, even with Bakura's help. Bakura picked up a large star shape decoration.

"Ryou, where do I put this exactly?" Ryou glanced at the ornament.

"Put it back and get a smaller one, you're supposed to save the star for last." Bakura crossed his arms.

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure, it's just a tradition." Ryou answered.

Bakura rolled his eyes, this whole holiday was a mystery to him. It wasn't that he hated Christmas, who didn't like getting free gifts? It was just that the customs were bizarre to him. Every time around this season the shopping malls would be more crowded then usual, radios would continuously play songs about this season, and the television would play special Christmas shows all month. If he saw Grandma Got Ran Over By a Reindeer one more time…

"_I know exactly what I want this year_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I want my baby, baby_

_I want someone to love me, someone to hold_

_Maybe, baby_

_He'll be all my own in a big red bow_!" Ryou sung as he placed another ornament on the tree.

There was one thing that he didn't particularly like about Christmas. It was the time when his hikari would bring out his horrid Christmas CDs. Mariah Carey and Britney Spears would be played non-stop until December 26. The song that Ryou was singing confused him the most though, who was this Santa?

"Ryou?" Bakura called, "Who is this woman talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure that she's talking about how much she wants a man under her Christmas tree." he stated bluntly.

"I know what the song is about! I just don't know who this Santa person is!" Ryou's eyes widened.

"You don't know who Santa Claus is?"

"Am I supposed to hikari?" Bakura asked, apparently this Santa Claus person was a big deal.

"Yes! He's Santa Claus, Father Christmas! The big jolly guy with the red…wait! Hold on a second." Ryou said as he ran over to the huge box of ornaments and started to franticly look for something. "Here, this is Santa Claus!" he gave the decoration to Bakura, who inspected it.

"So what does Santa do?"

"He goes into your house on Christmas Eve and leaves presents for people that aren't on the naughty list! If you are on the naughty list you get a lump of coal."

"You're telling me that you anticipate an old man breaking into your house and giving you either presents or lumps of coal? Bakura questioned "That's ridiculous!"

"I thought that you of all people would think that Santa was interesting seeing as he breaks into houses all around the world and never gets caught."

Bakura thought about that for a second. Maybe Santa Claus was a person worth meeting. "Do you know where Santa lives Ryou?"

"In the North Pole where it's probably below freezing."

"Any other options?"

"Well there are Mall Santas. But they're not exactly the real-" Bakura grabbed Ryou and led him out of their apartment.

"We're going to the mall hikari, I want to meet this thief in reverse."

* * *

><p>The line to see Santa was, like Ryou predicted, extremely long. There were children with Christmas joy shining in their eyes, waiting to tell Santa their everlasting list of things that they wanted to see under their Christmas tree. They finally got towards the front of the line after what felt like hours.<p>

"Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you're supposed to sit on his lap?"

" I thought you knew!"

"There is no way that I'm going to sit on that man's lap!" Bakura said.

"But there are people at least twice my age that sit on his lap."

"Then why don't you do it then?"

"No!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Just ask him how he manages to go into houses around the world in just one night then leave."

"…fine." Ryou sighed as he made his way onto the Mall Santa's lap. "Hello Santa!" he smiled. His smile quickly turned into a frown as he saw the Santa Claus's face.

"Hello young man." Mariku smirked, "What would you like for Christmas?"

"Get off of his lap!" Bakura yelled, but Ryou couldn't hear him.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ryou asked.

"Let's just say that I may have injured the previous Santa a few hours ago. It was either this or jail time so just play along alright?" Ryou nodded.

"Alright Santa. For this Christmas I would like-" his eyes widened. "What is that poking my rear end."

"I have a candy cane burning a hole in my pocket just for you." Mariku smirked. Ryou jumped off of his lap, grabbed Bakura, and bolted out of the store. "Come back here!" he yelled as he pulled a candy cane out of his pocket. "You forgot to get this!" Mariku, sensing that they probably weren't coming back, licked the said candy cane and reluctantly returned to his job.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"What are you doing?" Ryou yawned. "It's midnight." Bakura was laying on the couch with a blanket and a video camera.

"I'm going to catch Santa Claus in person." Bakura answered as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You're not being serious are you?"

Bakura chuckled, "I assure you my hikari, I am being very serious. From what I've seen on T.V., Santa is supposed to place presents under our tree, correct?" Ryou nodded. "So if I pretend to sleep on the couch, which I moved so it could be near the tree, I'll get to see him and ask him about how he's able to break into so many houses. Then I'll film him answering my question." Ryou stared at his yami.

"Okay then, I'm going to bed now. Merry Christmas-"

"Before you leave, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you." Bakura interrupted.

"Yes?"

"That song you were singing earlier, why is it your favorite exactly?" Ryou turned bright red.

"Uh…um…no reason! Good night." He said as he ran to his room. Bakura smirked at his hikari's reaction as he prepared for fake slumber.

4 hours later…

Bakura was starting to think that the old man wasn't really coming and that he had wasted his night waiting for someone that didn't exist. _"I knew that there was no such thing as an old man that can break into houses around the world in one night." _Bakura thought, but every time he thought of something similar to this, another thought would surface in the back of his mind. If Santa Claus wasn't real, then why did Ryou not tell him otherwise. He wouldn't have let him do this if the man he was waiting for was fake. That had to be the sole reason why he was still waiting for this guy. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft "Ho ho ho" near the Christmas tree. Bakura slowly opened his eyes and his suspicions were confirmed. It was the **REAL** Santa Claus.

"So you must be Santa Claus." He said. Santa turned around.

"Ryou Bakura…no wait, you're the spirit that goes by the name of Bakura aren't you?" Santa asked. Bakura's eyes widened.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I do, you were the spirit of the King of Thieves that was trapped in the Millennium Ring. I know everyone." Bakura smirked.

"Alright then, tell me how you manage to break into so many houses in just one night." He commanded as he started recording the old man on his camera. Santa smiled and simply replied:

"It's magic."

Bakura's eyes narrowed, "That's it?" Santa nodded. "Any specific type of magic?"

"Christmas magic. The magic that only I can use. Now that I've told you, can you please erase the tape? We don't want anyone to find out that I exist now do we?" Santa asked as he reached for the camera. Bakura snatched it away.

"I'm keeping the tape old man." Bakura growled. Santa frowned.

"Alright how about this, I'll give you that one thing. What was it now….the Millennium Rod was it?"

"No, because I know that you're never going to give it to me anyway."

"Fine." Santa sighed. "I still can't believe that after all my years of delivering gifts, only one person has ever seen me."

"Of course I'm the only person, I am the Thief King after all!"

"Yes, I guess you're right." Santa smiled. "Want a cookie?" Bakura considered the old man's offer, staying up all night does make a person hungry.

"Sure, why not." He said as he grabbed the cookie, it was the best cookie that he had ever eaten. "It's good. What do you put in these-" Bakura suddenly passed out the floor, he appeared to be sleeping.

"I knew that these would come in handy someday." Santa smirked as he looked at the sleeping man in front of him. "Now to get started on my other presents."

Christmas Morning…

It was Christmas Morning when Bakura gained consciousness again._ "Darn that old man, I knew that there was something strange about him from the start!" _Bakura thought. As he looked around he noticed a few things must have happened while he was sleeping. There were presents under the tree that he didn't remember being there, the fridge magnets now spelled "Merry Christmas" instead of "Happy Thanksgiving", there was an empty gallon of milk on the kitchen table, and Bakura's new video camera was a pile of ash on the ground. He also took notice that he was under the tree, unable to move his arms or legs

"Merry Christmas-" Ryou looked at Bakura strangely. "Um…" he murmured as his face turned red. He started to chuckle, then his chuckling turned into full blown laughter, his embarrassment suddenly disappearing.

"What?" Bakura asked "Why are you laughing?" his question was answered as he looked at himself. The old man had wrapped Bakura in wrapping paper as if he were some type of present and placed a red bow on the top of his head. A label that was on the wrapping paper read: To Ryou, From Santa. _"Damn you Santa Claus!" _ Bakura thought.

"Looks like Santa came by last night." Ryou snickered as he unwrapped Bakura.

"Of course he did! He's the one that did this to me!" Bakura yelled.

"Sure he did." his eyes scanned over the presents and he picked out one that read: To Bakura, From Santa. "Hey, he left you something! Open it." Ryou said as he gave to box to his yami. The newly unwrapped Bakura opened his gift.

It was the Millennium Rod, and it came with a note attached. It read:

**Dear Bakura,**

** I told you that I would get it.**

** -Santa Claus**

Ryou's eyes widened, "Santa gave you the Millennium Rod?" Bakura smirked as he examined his present.

"Yes, the old man may be nice and jolly, but he's also a damn good thief."

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I finally got my Christmas story done! At first I was going to do a Tendershipping story but the document got deleted off of my computer when i was halfway finished -_- For some reason at that moment, I thought of this story XD If there are any spelling errors I'll fix them after Christmas.**

**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story, reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
